


The Diary of a Lonesome Girl

by ShakyHueHue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyHueHue/pseuds/ShakyHueHue
Summary: These are the stories of a Lonesome Girl who lives at the bottom of the world.





	The Diary of a Lonesome Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains underaged prostitution. Please be advised.

"..." The girl sat at the edge of the bed, back turned to France. In the morning light her scarred skin cast ugly shadows. No child should be made this hideous. 

" You pay." 

The girl stood. Her voice sounded unsure and upset. She also spoke broken French. It was mostly adorable than anything. She had new to the trade and France usually didn't peruse such young flesh but this native Polynesian intrigued the colonial power. France mused that he indeed felt the natural bodily reaction of virginity when he copulated with the girl. That would pay a lot more.

"I can pay in food and luxuries if you wish to stay with me." France bargained with the child. "If not, I can give you the gold."

"Gold." 

Well, at least she was well trained. England has done well with her. The coin jostled as France hurled her a satchel filled with the payment.


End file.
